Characters
Pokémon Trainers Hoenn # Seymour Fitzgerald (The main hero protagonist. He replaces Brendan.) # Asachi Noritake (Main protagonist, once an antagonist, Seymour's rival.) # Miku Fitzgerald* (Supporter protagonist, Seymour's twin sister, Johto's Violet City gym leader after Falkner, also the seventh gym leader of Thanos. She is mostly called "The other Seymour" and is usually seen with her Bayleef, Thomas. She replaces Kris/Crystal.) # Steven Stone (The former Champion of Hoenn, the current champion of Thanos.) # Wallace (The current champion of Hoenn) # [[Lisia]] (Asachi's crush, Wallace's niece. The eighth gym leader of Thanos.) # Roxanne (Seymour's mentor, The Stone badge owner, Rustboro gym leader.) # Norman Fitzgerald (Seymour's dad, The Balance badge owner, Petalburg gym leader.) # Lailah Fitzgerald (Seymour's mom, known for caring her offsprings and supports Seymour and Miku as best as she can.) # Anabel (Hoenn's frontier brain, the superintendent of Weha and Looker.) # May Birch (Professor Birch's daughter, the champion-bound and one of the background champions of Hoenn.) # Mr. Briney (A sea captain that operates S.S. Tidal.) # Maxie (Team Magma Leader, the protagonist.) # Archie (Team Aqua Leader, the protagonist.) # Courtney (Team Magma Admin, a protagonist.) # Tabitha (Team Magma Admin, a protagonist.) # Matt (Team Aqua Admin, a protagonist.) # Shelly (Team Aqua Admin, a protagonist.) # Brawly* (The second gym leader of Hoenn and Thanos. Is Roxanne's girlfriend.) # Flannery* (The second Elite Four of Thanos. and the gym leader of Lavaridge Town.) # Drake*(The fourth elite four of Thanos and Hoenn.) '''*Miku is a gym leader of Johto and Thanos, so she is not just appearing in Hoenn, but she was born in Hoenn. Some conditions apply with Brawly, Flannery and Drake.''' Alola # [[Lillie]] * (Met Seymour in Thanos, she secretly llikes him and she is the Commander of the Pokémon Forces for Peace and Order, Cdr. PFPO.) # [[Lusamine]]* (Met Seymour in Thanos, becoming Seymour's comrade and Asachi's adoptive mother, as he calls him "Mommy" every time until she became fond of him. She became the Colonel of the Pokémon Forces for Peace and Order, Col. PFPO.) # Gladion* (Met Seymour in thanos, but is just a background character as he does nothing but quarrel with Asachi about N.) # Colress** (Met Seymour in Thanos when Valkyrie introduced him to the gang.) *Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine followed the timelines of Pokémon Sun and Moon Anime. **Colress is from Unova, but this Colress follows the Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon, Black 2 and White 2's timeline. Kalos # Diantha (Once met Seymour and Asachi in Kalos, but she is now the fifth gym leader of Thanos.) # Serena (Comes to Thanos to find Ash Ketchum.) # Clemont (Also follows Serena.) # Bonnie (Same as Clemont.) Unova # N (Supports Seymour in the CentralWorld incident.) # Bianca (Seeks for trainers in Thanos.) # Cheren (Same as Bianca.) # Ghetsis (The superintendent of Sparkery, the background main antagonist.) Sinnoh # Dawn (Seymour's friend.) # Roark (A firefighter in Thanos.) # Looker (The Detective that works for Anabel, comrade of Weha.) Heart Gold and Soul Silver Arc Note: Non Anime characters only. It also counts the appearance of Brock, Misty, Jasmine and Lyra as well. Johto # Bugsy (A bug catcher and a Gym Leader of Azalea Town. In Thanos can be battled in Battle Chateau.) # Jasmine (A Gym Leader of Olivine City. She can be battled at the Battle Chateau, whilst entering Master Rank Contests as well.) # Whitney (A Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, can be battled by Seymour as well.) # Clair (A Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, Lance's cousin, and a worshipper of Hoenn's Drake.) # Lance (The current champion of Johto, also known as 'The Draco Knight' by Miku. Clair's cousin.) # Lyra (Seymour's another friend. Known for her selfies and forgetting her Chikorita.) # Ethan (Lyra's childhood friend and boyfriend, he really cares a lot about her.) # Silver (Lyra's rival, Giovanni's son which himself is actually a good person but was raised incorrectly.) Miku (A gym Leader of Violet City after Falkner, had beaten Lance in March 2018 and became a gym leader after Falkner resigned to learn more about Birds. More about her is known in the Hoenn section.) Kanto # Ash Ketchum (A Doppelgänger of Red, finally came to Thanos with his Pikachu.) # Gary Oak (A Doppelgänger of Blue, coming to Thanos to seek for girls.) # Red (A Doppelgänger of Ash, coming to Doi Inthanon for training.) # Blue (A Doppelgänger of Gary, coming for vacation.) # Leaf (Coming with Red for fossils at Doi Inthanon.) # [[Brock]] (A gym Leader of Pewter City in Kanto, Ash's fellow and Seymour's Comrade.) # [[Misty]] (A gym Leader of Cerulean City in Kanto, Ash's fellow and creditor and also Seymour's Comrade.) # [[Lieutenant Surge]] (A gym Leader of Vermillion City in Kanto, The head of the Pokémon Forces for Peace and Order in Thanos.) Note: Brock and Misty came to Thanos because of Esmeralda inviting over. Thanos # Sparkery (Team Electric's Leader, the main antagonist, however, he was never intended to cause trouble in Bangkok and the entire Thanos region, but he was forced by Ghetsis unconditionally, until it became his habit and turns him evil. However, he returned to the good side at the end, but he died after that due to having overpowered himself.) # Sincharoen (The first gym leader, works for Looker too, but he is a lawyer in a trial. Is a Psychic type expert.) # Weha (The third gym leader, works for Looker and Anabel, he is Sincharoen's best friend and is Sparkery's father. But Sparkery disposed him. Is a flying-type expert.) # Nick (The fourth gym leader. Is an alchemist in the Office of Atoms for Peace. He specialises Poison-type Pokémon.) # Saifah (The fifth gym leader. He is an EV mechanic in Pratu Nam. He is Kalos Clemont's best friend. However, he tends to worship Lieutenant Surge for the strength of his Raichu. Seymour's Team Seymour has a Pokémon team consisting of 19 and counting Pokémon'''.''' The list is sorted by the date of creation and idea.Some of the characters come from the writer's Pokémon games, some from the canon Anime and was inserted into the novel. All Seymour's allies' Pokémon are considered as his team as they can lend him Pokémon any time. All of them are listed here. Pokémon [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald_Version Emerald]/[https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_FireRed_and_LeafGreen_Versions Fire Red/Leaf Green]/[https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire_Versions Sapphire]/[https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Ruby_and_Sapphire_Versions Ruby] ([https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn Hoenn] Adventures of Seymour) *(E = Emerald FR = Fire Red LG = Leaf Green S = Sapphire R = Ruby) # Sergey Vieshchunov (Swampert)''' RSE''' # Misaki Yoshitake (Gardevoir, Emilia's older sister.) '''RSE''' # Emilia Yoshitake (Gardevoir, previously a Kirlia for a long time, Misaki's younger sister, also known as the main female protagonist.) '''RSE''' # Geraint Hodgkins (Blaziken, originally given by Miku as a Torchic) '''RSE''' # Esmeralda Glacier (Altaria, disposed by her father from dragon-type rejection, later reunited but is still with Seymour.) '''E''' # Larry Windslow (Pikachu, Given by Miku while she is in Hoenn) '''FRE''' # Rosalia Romanov (Eevee, Given by Miku while she is in Hoenn) '''FRE''' # Iggy Moore (Wartortle, Given by Prof. Oak when he is in Hoenn) '''FRLGE''' # Marc Starlight (Pidgey, Given by Ben, Seymour's another friend. Which found it in Kanto and sent it overseas.) '''FRLGE''' # Megumi Fujiwara (Milotic) '''E''' # Marge Sanderson (Metagross, given by Steven) '''E''' # Valkyrie Eisbjörkull (Jirachi, was once Arceus' celestial wish maker for human and Pokémon on the earth, and Arceus commanded her to be Seymour's Mythical Guardian Pokémon after Seymour's victory over Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, She once hated Seymour, but soon, she finally was heartbroken to know that she was so humble, although how loyal she is. However, she is not jealous of Emilia and kept doing her duties to her best. This part can be referenced as an alternative version of [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Omega_Ruby_and_Alpha_Sapphire Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]'s [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Delta_Episode Delta Episode].) '''E''' #Aimée Glacier (Shiny Altaria, Esmeralda's secret Identical Twin which is kept as a secret from her father) '''E''' #Celestina Monet (A Latias, was captured when she is injured. Her brother Fabian didn't bring her back with the family since he knows that she has a trainer. However, soon, Fabian is discussing his parents to join his sister's raid.) '''E''' #Chiho Moeika (A Delcatty, a cute catty that was given by Ben.) '''RE''' #Nicola Wilson (A Parasect, also given by Ben.) '''RE''' #Constantine Amadeus Nicosia (A Mewtwo which was denied and disposed by Giovanni and tries to have revenge against him. But later, he befriended him.) '''E''' Pokémon [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_X_and_Y X] # Lambeth Hodgkins (A Braixen, is the canon anime Serena's Braixen in the novels written [referred to Pokémon Gardepert.], but she gave Seymour as a gift. However, she is ''de facto'' Serena's Pokémon.)''' X''' Pokémon [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Diamond_and_Pearl_Versions Pearl], [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_HeartGold_and_SoulSilver_Versions Soul Silver] (P = Pearl, SS = Soul Silver) # Quincy Gerard (A Piplup, is the canon anime Dawn's Piplup in the novels. Dawn and Seymour together owns him both because of Dawn's friendship towards him.)''' P''' # Thomas Adelaide (A Chikorita. He is owned by Miku and Miku allows her brother, Seymour to use him and train him. He is Miku's starter Pokémon in Johto.) '''PSS'''